


Pheromones

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Come Inflation, Emetophilia, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pheromones, Trans Character, Trans Tucker, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Tucker doing in the 1+ years in the desert with little-to-no human contact?</p><p>There's no clever punchline to this. He was having crazy sex with aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones

There was something about the pheromones that the Sangheili secreted during sex that drove Tucker absolutely wild. Before, when he was fully human, he was made hazy by them. Practically hypnotized, as they served as part of the impregnation process. But now, after all that weird childbirth DNA bullshit that made his eyes green and his skin a little thicker and god knows what else, they hit him like they would a Sangheili; but with a much smaller body processing them. He basically went crazy with lust and sexual need. It wasn’t a problem when he wore his armor and breathed the filtered air; but you can’t live in armor, especially not somewhere as hot as this. So he ended up in position like this fairly often, dripping and squirming and moaning, rutting against things and taking whatever contact he could get from whatever Sangheili he could get pinning him down. It wasn’t actually bad, per say; Tucker had always been a “take what you can get” kind of guy. It was just a little annoying how little control he had over the timing of it all.

That was soon forgotten, however. The Sangheili’s mandible was open, exposing their cavernous maw of teeth and saliva. The mandible’s teeth left pin-prick marks bleeding on his thighs, and he knew that was them exercising restraint. If they were made upset, or just made a mistake, he’d loose a good chunk of flesh and a lot of blood.

It was scarcely foreplay. More like “you quite literally might die if you aren’t loose enough to take this and I’m not feeling the necrophilia thing today”. That didn’t stop Tucker from squirming and bucking into the Sangheili’s strange tongue. They pinned his legs to the ground to stop him from squirming so much, and he groaned and arched his back to try to bury himself deeper in that glorious mouth that didn’t hint danger so much as advertise it. The sharp teeth dug deeper into his flesh, and Tucker gasped at the pleasure-pain

He felt almost blind with pleasure as the Sangheili slobbered their way up from his groin to his neck, before roughly spinning him around and pushing him against a nearby wall. Tucker’s hands were quickly pinned behind his back with only one of the alien’s hands. The other steadied themself on his hip as they pushed him against the wall with their body. Standing upright, they literally curled over Tucker, at least three feet taller than him (and he was short, sure, but not amazingly so).

The Sangheili’s cock was sliding out of its sheath, dripping and sticky, and they eagerly rubbed it against Tucker’s slick heat. It was perfectly in proportion to their body, which is to say absolutely massive, and had a smooth-yet-scaly texture halfway between a human cock and a snake. Tucker tried to shift his hips to get the tip of the alien cock inside of him, but their grip on his hips was too tight. He couldn’t even move enough to grind himself down against it, and instead had to just take the maddening rub that occasionally brushed his swollen clitoris. Their mandible opened once more and latched itself to Tucker’s shoulder, just missing anything too important. They didn’t clamp down all the way, but it still left deep marks that trailed blood down his back and arm. He gasped and moaned, trying to articulate a plea for more. He choked out his begging in a broken mix of English and Sangheili because he was too far gone to stick with one when he was using them both so equally lately, too far gone from the pheromones and the maddening not-enough rutting and the sharp throbbing pain in his neck matching the dull throbbing ache in his groin and he just needed to be fucked, was that so much to ask?

The Sangheili laughed, and Tucker’s pretty sure they called him their version of the word “slut”. But he didn’t care, because they also angled their cock right against his opening and pushed in slowly and shallowly. It was huge, and the stretch burned so good, and they deepened their bite in the same moment. Tucker keened and his legs shook as his high peaked and he was taken by his first orgasm.

The Sangheili released Tucker’s arms and used their newly free hand to grasp Tucker’s other hip. He immediately used his free hands to brace himself against the wall. Giving Tucker no chance to recover from his orgasm, the Sangheili lifted Tucker’s hips and pushed him slowly down onto their cock. Every shallow thrust filled him up further, and every time he thought he couldn’t take anymore he somehow found a way. He’s still never managed to take one of them fully, but he’s come close. Now he was just maddeningly oversensitive and stretched full. He could see the outline of their cock stretching the skin of his stomach, and he took one hand to touch it curiously. It ached, naturally, but it also felt so unnaturally good, thrusting almost all the way out and then ramming almost all the way in. He had no control over the pace or angle, was just picked up and rammed down like he weighed nothing, like he was a glorified sex toy. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the alien above him rammed even harder, faster, fast approaching their own orgasm. Tucker let out a curse as the Sangheili rammed deep and paused, shuddering and cumming a thick black goop. It spilled in waves, filling Tucker and distending his stomach painfully. He winced, but could not deny the pleasure within with the pain as he was driven to a sudden and intense orgasm, fists clenching and toes curling, his mouth hung open in a silent gape. 

When the Sangheili pulled out Tucker was let go, and he dropped to his knees. He felt listless yet also energized, buzzing with a combination of needy and over-fucked with black ichor-like alien cum dripping out obscenely and staining his skin. His stomach was taught with cum, his neck stained with drying blood, and his hips rocked involuntarily. He still felt that need, that lust, and it was only dying slightly. Shakily, he reached down and palmed himself, the black cum making a squelching noise as he clumsily rubbed at his vulva. After being fucked like that he knew there was nothing to be had from fingering himself.

He was less rubbing at himself and more humping his own hand when the Sangheili grasped him by his dreads and forced him around. They had worked themselves hard again and, without warning, shoved the beginning of their cock into Tucker’s mouth. Tucker groaned around the massive dick, stretching his mouth as wide as it would go. He grasped what he could not swallow with one hand, the other still busy alternately pleasuring himself and rubbing the ache away from his cum-swollen stomach.

The Sangheili dragged Tucker’s head by his hair, fucking his mouth roughly. He gagged as each thrust hit the back of his throat, feeling bile start to rise up from his stomach. It wasn’t enough of a problem to be an immediate concern though, not when he was enjoying everything else so thoroughly. He groaned around the cock, eyes watering and jaw aching. Everything ached so good, his whole body felt used up but he still came back for more. He shuddered as he finally came, riding out the quiet orgasm before focusing more fully on his abused lips and tongue.

The Sangheili suddenly halted their motions, holding Tucker in place and cumming a second time. The thick substance slid down Tucker’s throat in copious amounts, fighting for space with what was inside him already. He choked and gagged on it, but he couldn’t move his head away. Cum spilled out of his mouth as his stomach roiled, throat clenching, and what was before a pleasant fullness was now too much, too much for him to physically handle and his body reacted the only way it knew how. He vomited cum and it sprayed thickly around the cock in his mouth, still pumping jizz into his stomach. When he was finally released, his stomach was still rejecting the influx of cum and he vomited on himself one last time, dark black cum and stomach acid spilling onto the ground and splashing his chest. His throat burned from the stomach acid and his stomach ached from what was still there. Through it all, though, he managed to only get horny again. As much as he'd like to blame it fully on the pheromones, he knew he couldn't, knew that the pleasurable throb in his groin was derived from his overstretched gut and clenching throat and oversexed aching body. The pheromones did string him along though, keeping him horny through his exhaustion, and he knew he needed just a little bit more. 

Tucker lay on his chest, ass in the air, hoping the alien would take him like that and let him have it a little easy. He needed to lay down, at least partially, and his knees were wobbly in supporting himself. He knew he couldn’t stand right now, not on his own. 

Ok, now that was  _definitely_  the word for slut that he heard. He couldn't argue though, and not just because he felt too fucked out to talk. He groaned weakly when he felt their mouth return to his groin, piercing his ass with their splayed mandible and licking him deeply. It was pure torture, and the Sagheili knew it as they drew long moans and choking sobs from him. His clit was lavished with that slimy tongue and he came with a half-pained sound. He felt like he might just die of torturous pleasure, and made a noise that wasn't far off from that sentiment. 

The Sangheili had been jerking themself off while they ate him out, so when they pulled Tucker into their lap and rutted without penetrating they came quickly. Tucker just groaned weakly, the pleasure blurring together among the pain, going lightheaded and eventually passing out.

Finally done abusing the willing human, the Sangheili at least had the decency to deposit Tucker a few yards away where he had left his armor. When he woke up he had a mostly-flat-again stomach, and a deep full-body ache that almost made him regret what he had done despite the overall pleasure.

Almost, he thought, smiling contentedly. But not quite. 


End file.
